Lana Kane
Lana Kane, originally known by her given name as Lanaluakalani, former princess of Mitimotu is the Tiger Faunus who became a member of the Satyra and the mother of Tambry and Nyx Kane. Appearance Biography Early Life Lanalakualkalani was an ambitious daughter of the kind chief and queen of Mitimotu, who had relegated her parents to a mostly ceremonial role when she had been eager to throw off the French yoke for years. She studied in Empire City after being sent to boarding school when she was five years old, attending various school sall the way through college and tried to set up a (failed) art gallery there showing that she clearly has ambition, but knows nothing about art according to her mother, making it particularly incongruous life choice. During her time in America, the princess made contact with the extremist group known as the Satyra and came to believe they were best chance for a world were all species can be treated as equals despite their well known reputation of attacking non-humans as well. She was trained to fight and disguised herself as a huntress named "Lana Kane" but was found and chased several times by a human hunter, the two of them fought and try to kill each other through conflicting missions and goals, though there were incidents where they've had to team up and work together. So though the years and recurring encounters, they've ended up forming an interesting relationship. Powers and Abilities Personality Lana truly believes all three races can coexist together as equals and not looked down upon, even though as a member of Satyra she is against violence towards humans like all the others who want to overthrow them and yet wish to accomplish its goal of equality for her daughters and possibly. However, this caused a rift in her family while focusing more on her mission, towards her parents who disowned her for being ignorant of her inherit culture where she decided to abandon her life as a princess for her western views and considered a fool by her father. Relationships Family 'Chief and Queen of Mitimotu - '''Lana parents who thanks to Lana's ignorance of her own culture and westernized views, as well as ambitions have led to Lana not being on the best terms with her parents. Where her father has even absolved himself of any parental responsibility and considers her a fool. Recently they have learned the existence of their granddaughters which Lana has secretly kept from them for years, and it has likely made their relationship and standing all the more worse. '''Tambry Kane - '''Lana's oldest daughter who even though she's a human and Lana is a Satyra member, she still loves her. As her human daughters made her more determined to pursue the Satyra's cause of equality but has missed out on a lot of her daughters life growing up.as a result This combined with the fact Tambry had to step up and raise her sister has likely caused her to feel anger and resentment towards Lana. 'Nyx Kane - 'Lana's youngest daughter who despite being human she loved regardless of being a Satyra member, and actually made her more determined to pursue Satyra's goal of equality. However Lana like with Nyx's sister Tambry has not only missed out on a lot of her daughters life growing up. But her neglect would unintentionally lead to causing Nyx forced apprenticeship to Klarion the Witch Boy. This has likely lead to Nyx feeling resentment, anger, and possibly even hatred towards her mother. '''Sky Entrapta Kane - '''Lana's granddaughter through Nyx who was born on the Pillow World dimension. Lana is currently unaware of her granddaughter's existence. 'Hoagie Gilligan - 'Hoagie Gilligan is the father of Lana's granddaughter and can possibly be considered her unofficial son in law. Lana has yet to meet Hoagie and is unaware of both his existence and his relationship with daughter. Allies 'Satyra - 'Lana has served for years as a member of the Faunus and Mobian terrorist organization. Where even the (failed) art gallery she tried to set up was actually a front for a Satyra gathering. However despite all this Satyra would sell her out to Billiam when the organization learned of Lana's human daughters. Lana's current standing and feelings to the terrorist organization are unknown. 'Billiam Milliam - '''Lana made a deal with Billiam to help him get the Idol on Mitimotu in exchange for enough money to move to Empire City and leave behind her parents and their outdated royalty. Though originally she was planning to betray Billiam, she ended up being forced against a corner when Billiam revealed he was aware of her plans and that Satyra had sold her out. Which left her no choice but to follow through on her originally arrangement with Billiam. Enemies Background Information Trivia Category:Satyra Category:Faunus Category:Characters